Sympathy Date
by Porcelain xox
Summary: The Warblers hold an annual date auction, only this year the Warblers have something up their sleeves. Sebastian Smythe has been put forward to take part this year and the Warblers want to humiliate him in front of everyone as payback for treating them like trash. However, as Sebastian starts to panic Kurt Hummel comes to the rescue. Why?
1. Chapter 1: A Lack of Bidding War

This is my first ever fanfiction so please don't be too mean when you read it. I've only done the first chapter to see how it goes. I'm from England to maybe some of the spellings are a bit different but I've really tried to get into an American state of mind. I love Klaine but I wanted to have a go at doing a Kurtbastian fanfic. I just think there's something about those two, hmmm I don't know, maybe I'm imagining things. Anyway I hope you enjoy! :)

Rated K+ for mild coarse language.

* * *

**Summary: The Warblers hold an annual date auction, only this year the Warblers have something up their sleeves. Sebastian Smythe has been put forward to take part this year and the Warblers want to humiliate him in front of everyone as payback for treating them like trash. However, as Sebastian stands on stage wishing more and more that the ground would just swallow him whole, a one Kurt Hummel puts a bid forward and helps him out. They've been enemies for so long, so what's changed now?**

* * *

Sebastian Smythe stood backstage at the Warbler's annual date auction, he didn't want to admit it but he was slightly nervous, he wasn't nervous about going out on a date with someone; in fact he was quite proud to say that he was a naturally confident person, and all those nights spent at Scandals just helped prove that. No, he was nervous because he knew the rest of the Warblers were up to something, whether it was good or bad he couldn't tell. He'd been racking his brains in the week that had passed since they had urged him to sign up, trying to figure it out. His first idea was that maybe they knew that having him up for auction would earn them some serious money for their charity, or maybe with Blaine and Kurt splitting up after Kurt had left for some fancy college in New York Blaine had finally come to his senses and realised Sebastian was the one for him and the Warblers were urging him to sign up because they were just helping the inevitable.

However there were also the not so good thoughts running through his head. He knew he was good looking, you'd have to be blind not to see it, but there was always those 'what ifs', like what if he got a stupidly low price, or what if he ended up with some creepy pervert who just wanted to grope him with every opportunity, Sebastian wasn't shy but he was doing this date for charity, he definitely wasn't planning on going home with the guy. That was another fear! What if he ended up with some clingy girl who took the date as an opportunity to try and trap him in a relationship. One; he was gay so that would be a problem and from his experience some girls just didn't understand the concept of 'I don't play for your team', and two; Sebastian doesn't do relationships.

"Sebastian, you ready?" Trent asked, bringing Sebastian from his thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm ready." Sebastian replied, giving himself his signature smirk in the mirror. 'Well, as I'll ever be.' He thought to himself.

"Well get yourself by the stage because your next." Trent instructed, smiling to himself as he turned around. Trent would never think of himself as a mean person or a bully but he'd had it with Sebastian. He was just tired of all his comments about his weight and the fact he sometimes finds it hard to keep up with the other Warblers. He saw this as a chance to give Sebastian a taste of his own medicine.

Sebastian followed Trent's orders, trying to supress the butterflies in his stomach. He could see Nick out on stage doing some poses for the ladies in the audience. Sebastian had to admit, Nick was a very good lucking guy, and from where he was stood he had a very good view of his ass, if Nick was gay Sebastian knew he would have already tapped that. Before he knew it Nick was finished and had managed to get a winning bid of $250 and it was his turn to go out on stage. He waited until David called his name and then did what he hoped was a confident walk up to the small pedestal in the middle of the stage. He put on his confident smirk and waited while David started the bidding. For some reason the rest of the Warblers had gathered in the auditorium and were all wearing the same superior smiles on their faces.

"This is Mr Sebastian Smythe, he is on the Warblers and plays lacrosse and soccer for Dalton Academy. Let's start the bidding at $25." David said, starting the bidding. Like the other Warblers, David was also wearing the same smile on his face.

Sebastian thought he had thought of everything bad that could happen to him but he couldn't have been prepared for this. He was met with a wall of silence, not one person said anything or raised their hands to bid. Sebastian felt his confident smirk falter as he was hit with a wave of panic. He felt like a deer in the headlights, his palms were feeling sweaty and his smirk was replaced now by a look of confusion and panic. 'Why won't anyone bid?' he thought to himself. 'I'm a catch, you can't be telling me that not one single person wants to bid on me.' It was then that he noticed it; all the Warblers were stood at the back of the auditorium, sniggering and trying to cover their mouths and quieten themselves.

'I knew it!' Sebastian thought to himself. 'This is what they were planning, they want to humiliate me in front of everyone, turn me into some kind of joke!' He hated to admit it but he could feel himself starting to shake from embarrassment, he could feel his cheeks heating up and he knew the people sat in the audience had noticed it. He was just about to turn and leave the stage when he heard it; a male voice in the audience placed a bid. Sebastian was sure he knew that voice but he was too elated to care. Someone had bid on him and saved him from the embarrassment of leaving the stage humiliated, not just that but the person had placed their bid quite a bit higher than the starting bid.

"Oh…well then…any advances on $150? Ok then, $150 going once…going twice…Sold, to the guy at the back with the brown hair." David said with genuine confusion in his voice, this wasn't part of the plan. Who would ruin their plan?

Sebastian felt his confident smirk return as he turned and strode back off the stage where he would meet this mystery bidder. He had to say that he was very curious, someone obviously liked him enough to ruin the Warblers' plans, which was saying something as Sebastian was not very well liked, and why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Well, well, well Meerkat. This should be good." Said a voice from behind him.

That's when Sebastian realised why that voice sounded so familiar to him. The reason he was not able to match it to a face before was because it belonged to the last person that he expected to ever bid on him.

Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Give Me a Reason

**When I actually saw that someone had followed my story I felt so happy inside! Thanks for the follows and favorites guys! Tried really hard to think of new insults for this chapter but I just ended up recycling the insults from Glee. It's harder than it looks so Ryan Murphy is a genius! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**- Sarah xox**

* * *

Sebastian twirled around to come face-to-face with the one boy that he never expected to see again. He expected Hummel to go to New York and not come back again, well you could say more hoped than expected. However, Sebastian had to admit that Kurt had matured greatly since he left Lima, the boy had actually managed to build up some muscle, it pained Sebastian to admit it but Kurt actually looked hot. As Sebastian finished taking in how much Kurt had changed he looked up to his face and, for the first time since he had seen him, made eye contact. Sebastian was thrown off guard by those eyes, they weren't just one color; they changed from blue to green, glasz was probably the best way to describe them. Sebastian remembered the first time he met Kurt, the way those eyes pierced straight into him, obviously angered that he was flirting with Blaine, that was the only time Sebastian had been rendered speechless by another guy.

"Hey Gayface, didn't know you were back in town." Sebastian said, finally finding his voice and plastering his signature smirk on his face.

"That's because I didn't tell anyone but my dad. This is just a home visit, not that it's any of your business." Kurt replied. Sebastian was sure that when Kurt mentioned his dad he saw a small flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"So, on your home visit you decided to come and get a date with me? Really I'm flattered but you're not my type." Sebastian said casually, hoping that this conversation would end quickly, as he had some Warblers to fry.

"That's good because you're not my type either; I go for guys that I can kiss without their giant horse teeth getting in the way." Kurt said, mirroring the smirk on Sebastian's face.

"Well now I'm interested to know why you bid on me. If it wasn't for my obvious good looks then what was it? Just trying to make me feel uncomfortable? Or perhaps you're just trying to make Blaine jealous by having me on your arm for the evening." Sebastian said, taking a step forward towards the smaller boy.

"None of those reasons actually, and what is going on in _my_ life is none of _your_ business." Kurt glared, taking a menacing step forward.

"Woah ok, don't have a little diva tantrum." Sebastian replied, holding up his hands up and taking a step back. "If it's for none of those reasons then why?" Sebastian asked, genuinely curious at this point.

Kurt looked at Sebastian with an amused look on his face, obviously happy that he had the upper hand on Sebastian. "Well wouldn't you like to know, but you know what? I think I'll keep it to myself." Kurt was now sporting a superior grin on his face.

Before Sebastian could respond the pair was approached by some sheepish looking Warblers. "Hey Kurt, we didn't know you were back in town, how's NYADA? Nick asked, hoping that striking up a conversation with Kurt would save them from the wrath of Sebastian Smythe, who at the moment was glaring at the back of his head.

Sebastian was aware of Kurt answering Nick's question but he wasn't listening, he was currently trying to figure out why Kurt Hummel, the boy who deemed Sebastian his enemy, would bid on him in a date auction of all things and save him the humiliation that the Warblers had planned out for him. What could Kurt possibly gain from this? Did Kurt think that saving him from that embarrassment would somehow put him in his debt? Well he'd be wrong, just because Kurt helped him out doesn't mean that he is in anyone's debt! Sebastian Smythe doesn't do favors.

"…anyway I have to get going, my dad and I have dinner reservations and I don't want to be late. Sebastian, how about I give you my number so you can text me the details about this date?" Kurt said, turning to face Sebastian and holding out his hand.

Sebastian handed over his phone and let Kurt put in his number, the boy bid his goodbyes and practically strutted out of the auditorium. Sebastian hated to admit it but he couldn't help but stare at Kurt's ass as he left. That's when he remembered he wasn't on his own and turned his attention to the Warblers, a dark look on his face.

The Warblers took one look at the look on Sebastian's face and all managed to make excuses to leave before Sebastian could go all rage mode on them. It didn't matter though, they had Warbler practice on Monday and the longer the Warblers tried to avoid the subject the worse it would be for them.

* * *

Sebastian drove home from the auction and let himself into his house and dropped his coat on the couch before making his way towards the kitchen to make a snack. It was quite late and his parents were in bed so he tried not to make too much noise. After he had gotten something to eat he got himself a glass of water and made his way up to his bedroom where he put his glass on the nightstand and flopped onto his bed before pulling his phone from his front pocket in his Dalton slacks. He thought about what he should put and then started typing.

_I'm sorry for all the personal questions this evening. Now will you tell me why you bid on me?_

**-Sebastian- **

Sebastian maneuvered himself so he was leaning against the headboard on his bed. He was sure that with an apology he could talk Kurt into telling him what he wanted to know. It didn't take long until his phone vibrated; indicating he'd got a message. He looked at the screen to see it was a reply from Kurt.

_Nope :)_

**-Kurt- **

Sebastian threw his phone to the end of his bed in frustration. Kurt Hummel was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

* * *

**Oooh so why did Kurt bid on Sebastian? I may reveal the reason in the next chapter, then again I might leave it until later...**

**I don't know whether I want to put Kurt and Sebastian into a relationship or just make them good friends. Review and tell me what you think and I'll decide via that. I've set the fic after the Christmas episode so Kurt and Blaine are friends and Kurt has found out that his dad has cancer. If you have any questions on the fic then just ask :)**

**Next Chapter: Sebastian plans his date for Kurt, and a bit of Kurt POV on the whole scenario just to mix it up a bit!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Time

**Thanks for reading so far and reviewing. I now know what I'm doing with Kurt and Sebastian so thanks for the help! I've written this chapter with a hangover so it took me all afternoon to do, so I really hope you enjoy it! In chapter 2 I decided to start to start naming my chapters after different songs so look out for those, I guess it could be some kind of fun game, I don't know :)**

**Just in case anyone is interested I'm on Twitter so please follow me SarahJRDyer :)**

**Read on and I hope you enjoy!**

**- Sarah xox**

* * *

Sebastian was just getting ready to leave his dorm at Dalton and head down to breakfast. The thing he liked most about Dalton was the fact that he was one of the only people in his school house that had their own room. He liked it that way, he liked his own space and having someone else there would just ruin that for him. His parents had paid extra for him to have his own room, some people thought he was just some spoiled rich kid because of it, but the truth is Sebastian needed to let off some steam without anyone getting in the firing line. He had to admit that he had anger problems, sometimes things would just get too much and he'd need to let it out, if he had to share a room with someone they'd have to bare the brunt of it, something his parents have had to do too many times. He had been getting better though; he'd been having therapy sessions and was finding things a lot easier to deal with, something his parents were pleased with.

He'd spent all weekend thinking of different date scenarios for himself and Kurt. He didn't know why he'd suddenly become so concerned about making this date perfect, his original plan was to just take his date to Breadstix for the evening and, if he liked them enough, maybe catch a movie. But for some reason he just thought that that wouldn't be enough for Kurt, he needed to find something that Kurt would love, but how could he do that when he knew nothing about the boy. What he needed was some inside information on Kurt, he needed to talk to someone who would tell him everything he needed to know, after stealing the New Directions' Nationals trophy it was unlikely that they would help him, and Blaine was definitely out of the question.

Sebastian walked down to breakfast and got himself a piece of toast and a bottle of water and sat in the corner of the room so he could sit and think without being interrupted. Who could he go to who knew Kurt well enough to help him plan the perfect date? It was then that he looked to see Trent walking over to the Warbler's table. 'I'm actually an idiot.' Sebastian thought to himself. 'How did I actually forget that Kurt went to Dalton?' Now he thought about it he remembered hearing that Kurt and Trent were freinds when Kurt was at Dalton. 'Looks like I've found my help.' Sebastian smiled to himself, leaning back in his chair; suddenly he was looking forward to Warbler practice.

* * *

Sebastian got to Warbler practice before everyone else and sat on one of the big leather couches to wait for them; he had already planned how this was going to go. He wasn't going to blow his top; he was going to be nice, eerily nice to the point where they would be just as scared as they would be if he got angry. This would make it easier to corner Trent and get the information he wanted. He was broken from his reverie by voices outside the large wooden doors that were getting closer; he plastered a smile on his face and waited for the rest of the Warblers to arrive.

When the Warblers entered they took one look at Sebastian and tried to sit as far away as possible, fearing that getting too close would mean that they would get the brunt of his anger, and in normal circumstances they would be right, however these were not normal circumstances.

"Hello gentlemen, nice to see you this afternoon." Sebastian said in a cheery voice while keeping his smile on his face, which was actually proving difficult seeing as he normally just stuck to a smirk. "I think that we have got our song down so how about we just practice our dancing?"

It was safe to say that the Warblers were shocked into silence; all they could do was nod and walk over to get into their positions. They expected Sebastian to blow his top and just spend the whole Warbler practice stood shouting at them and throwing things around the room, well it wouldn't be the first time. When Hunter Clarington first showed up on the scene they had to be honest, they missed Sebastian's leadership; at least Sebastian never tried to make them take steroids. Thanks to Hunter they were kicked out of the competition for cheating and now they were back to performing for elderly people in residential homes. They were glad to be rid of Hunter but they were still sick of Sebastian.

After the Warblers had been dancing for half an hour Sebastian finally spoke up. "Ok Warblers I think you've done really well today so I think we can end rehearsal early." The Warblers all looked very happy at this decision and immediately started grabbing their bags so they could leave before Sebastian changed his mind, which was when Sebastian spoke up again. "Everyone, that is, apart from Trent."

All eyes in the room instantly went to Trent, who was stood next to one of the leather couches, eyes wide and fearful. No one questioned Sebastian; they all left hurriedly whispering 'good luck' to Trent as they went. When everyone had left Sebastian instantly dropped the fake smile and stalked up to Trent, squaring himself up to intimidate the smaller boy.

"Listen Trent, I'm going to get straight to the point." Sebastian said in a quiet, yet intimidating voice. "Thanks to yours and the Warblers pathetic excuse to 'teach me a lesson' I have a date with Kurt Hummel. From what I've heard you and Gayface used to be buddies, so I want to know what he likes and dislikes."

Trent looked up at Sebastian and swallowed before answering. "Well he likes Broadway musicals and he was always saying that he's a hopeless romantic. That's what he likes, romance. I didn't know him that well but I know he hates scary movies so I'd stay away from those." Trent finished, hoping that he could go.

Sebastian's smirk was back, now he finally had the information he wanted he knew exactly what he was going to do for this date. "Thank you Trent, now if you will excuse me I have some people to call." Sebastian said, stepping past the boy and heading towards the door.

"Sebastian." Trent said, turning round to face the taller boy.

"Yes." Sebastian said, his impatience starting to show.

"I thought you and Kurt hated each other. Why are you trying so hard to make this date good? Surely you could take him to Breadstix and then you don't have to talk to him again."

Sebastian turned to face Trent and thought about what he had just said, but he was only able to come up with the same answer he had given himself at the beginning of the day. "I don't know." Sebastian answered, before turning on his heel and leaving the room. He had his date night planned and now all he had to do was text Kurt with the details.

"Well." Sebastian said to himself as he walked to his dorm. "It's time."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, Favorite and Follow please :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Glad You Came

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken longer than normal to update but I've been swamped with revision this week as I did my Psychology exam yesterday, think it went ok but it's too soon to tell. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did it from Kurt's POV and I tried to make a nice little moment between Burt and Kurt.**

**I really hope that the fact that I'm from England isn't annoying anyone. The fact that I'm from West Yorkshire does mean that it is posing very hard for me not to let my Yorkshire slang slip in. I am trying though so I hope I'm doing ok, if anyone has any words of improvement for me then please do share as I'd love the help!**

**- Sarah xox**

* * *

"Dad I'm home!" Kurt yelled as he stumbled into the house, juggling shopping bags as he did so. He'd only been home for a couple of days but he'd already gotten into the old routine of going to the store so he could monitor what his dad was eating. He knew it was a little bit controlling, but after his dad's heart attack he really didn't want to take any chances. When his dad had told him that he had cancer Kurt felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him, he'd already lost his mom and to lose his dad too was something that he couldn't even bare to think about. He wouldn't even know if his dad was out of the woods yet for another month but with his dad going through treatment he just wanted to see him and make sure he had everything he needed.

"Hey kid." Burt called from his seat on the couch. "Here, let me give you hand." He said, starting to get up from his seat.

"No, stay where you are I got this, I don't want you straining yourself." Kurt replied, walking to the kitchen. "Besides I have a system in here and I don't want you ruining it."

"Kurt, I can still do things for myself, just let me help." Burt said, walking into the kitchen after his son. "I know that this is hard for you, but it would really help if you stopped treating me like I could break at any time."

"I know dad, but I just want you to get better, and staying off your feet and resting will help. I'm just trying to look after you." Kurt said, turning around to face his father.

"Kurt, you're my son. Let me look after you, instead of the other way around. I know that it's hard for you to do that, but you're my son and I love you and I haven't seen you since Christmas, so if we're doing anything we're doing it together." Burt said, pulling his son into a tight hug. They stood there for a few moments, just enjoying being with each other, father and son. Both of them knew that they may not get many more moments like this again but they both tried to push those thoughts out of their minds.

They put the groceries away together, sharing little jokes now and then and talking about how Kurt was doing at NYADA. When they had finished putting the groceries away they went into the living room and sat down to watch the television. After watching five minutes of 'Here Comes Honey Boo Boo' and Burt declaring that television had gone downhill, Carole arrived home with a surprise for Kurt.

"Kurt honey, guess who's here." Carole said, walking into the room with a huge smile on her face to embrace her step-son.

"Who?" Kurt asked, suddenly nervous. Carole wouldn't have brought Blaine over would she? No of course she wouldn't, she knew he didn't want to see Blaine. It's not that he was still mad at Blaine, after the talk on Thanksgiving and the duet they did at the ice rink in New York Kurt couldn't stay mad at him, they were really good friends but after what had happened at Mr Schue's wedding Kurt had promised himself that he'd stay away so he could stay focused on his dad.

"Hey little brother!" Finn exclaimed as he walked through the door and over to the couch.

Carole smiled and nudged Burt. "We'll just leave you two to catch up." She said, before walking towards the kitchen, Burt in tow.

"Finn I'm older than you remember?" Kurt said, while being pulled into an embrace by the larger teen.

"Yeah I know, but I'm bigger than you so that must count for something." Finn replied, smiling down at Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me you were in town? I'm helping Mr Schue with the New Directions, we could have prepared like a song for you or something, and I'm pretty sure Blaine would have liked to see you."

"No, I don't want anyone knowing I'm here." Kurt said quickly, he knew that Finn wasn't normally able to keep things secret so he needed to get through to him that it was important that no one knew he was back in Lima. "I'm here for dad and dad alone. Please don't tell anyone else I'm here Finn."

"Umm, well there may be some problem with that…" Finn said, looking down at his feet.

"Finn, what did you do?"

"Well I may have told Tina and Artie that you'd come home, and they may have told the rest of the New Directions…" Finn said, still not looking up at Kurt.

"So everyone knows I'm here?"

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing Blaine wants to see me too."

"U huh."

"Finn."

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad you came." Kurt finished, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He swiftly walked past Finn and went into the kitchen to help Carole with preparing dinner.

* * *

After dinner Kurt went up to his room and got changed in to his pajamas before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, he had turned it off so he wouldn't get distracted during dinner. When it finally turned on he found he had two messages, one from Blaine and another from Sebastian, so he decided to read the one from Blaine first because he really couldn't be bothered reading a sarcastic comment from Sebastian.

_Hey! Just heard you're in town. Why didn't you tell me? Xxx_

**_-Blaine-_**

_I just wanted to spend some time with my dad. Sorry x_

_-**Kurt-**_

_I thought so. Why don't you stop by tomorrow and we'll get lunch :)_

_-**Blaine-**_

Kurt knew he needed some time to think about his answer so he decided to read the text from Sebastian.

_Hey Gayface. I think I've got our date organised, how about we meet up for coffee tomorrow at around 11:30 at the Lima Bean so we can talk about any allergies you have, and other stuff ;)_

**_-Sebastian-_**

Kurt smiled at himself, he didn't know why but at the thought of meeting Sebastian for coffee tomorrow made him feel excited, he just blamed it on being tired or something and typed back his message.

_What kind of 'other stuff' are we talking about? And yeah that sounds good, see you then_

**_-Kurt-_**

_Oh I don't know, favorite things to drink, favorite dessert, why you bid on me…_

**_-Sebastian-_**

_Not a chance Smythe_

**_-Kurt-_**

_Damn it Hummel!_

**_-Sebastian-_**

Kurt smiled to himself before remembering that he still had to answer Blaine's text message.

_Sorry can't do tomorrow I've got plans, but maybe another time x_

**_-Kurt-_**

_Yeah ok, sounds good xxx_

**_-Blaine-_**

Kurt felt a sinking feeling in his stomach; he knew that Blaine was upset. Kurt had to be honest and say that he really did miss Blaine, he was his first love and he knew that no matter what happened between the two of them he would always love Blaine, but at the moment he had Adam, sort of, Kurt really wasn't sure if they were together or not, and he had this date with Sebastian, which he was strangely looking forward to, he really wanted to see what Sebastian had planned. Kurt made the decision to text Blaine tomorrow to plan a lunch date; he really didn't want to go back to New York without seeing him.

Kurt yawned and climbed into his bed before putting his phone on charge and turning off his beside lamp, and then slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So yeah that was Kurt. I hoped I did this ok and I really hoped you enjoyed it.**

**I'll try and update soon because the next chapter is the Coffee meeting and I've got a good idea for it so expect some drama! **

**Now I'm back at college after a week off my tutors are going crazy because with just three weeks left before we break up for summer they're pushing us to get coursework finished so I'm basically swamped. To give you an idea on how swamped I am i haven't been able to write and post this chapter until late, I'm ready to post and it's 1:32am so that's fun! **

**Anyway I'm tired so goodnight guys!**

**- Sarah xox**


	5. Chapter 5: I Want You Back

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me longer than normal to update but the small devil child that I was babysitting practically poured a full carton of juice on my laptop keyboard, so not only was it broken but it was also very sticky. He says it was an accident but the evil glint in his eyes begs to differ! But it's ok because the nice people at the magical laptop repair shop fixed it up! So I'm back and here is another chapter.**

**I've read some fanfics that in these sorts of situations always paint Blaine out to be the horrible, jealous, bitter ex-boyfriend and I really don't think he'd be like that. So I've tried to make this chapter nice for both Klaine and Kurtbastian fans. Hope you enjoy it!**

**- Sarah xox**

* * *

When Kurt pulled up in the Lima Bean parking lot he could see Sebastian sat in one of the seats by the window in his Dalton uniform, playing on his phone looking bored. Kurt was late, fashionably late, but late all the same. He had just planned to put on some skinny jeans and a shirt to match, just something simple, but as the time started coming closer Kurt had decided that with being as fashion conscience as he was it simply wouldn't do, yes that was the reason, and it had nothing to do with wanting to impress Sebastian. He may have been 10 minutes late but Kurt was adamant that his outfit made up for it, he had settled for blue ripped skinny jeans, he doesn't normally go for ripped jeans because he thought they looked tacky but he'd ripped them himself so in this case they looked great, he had a black and white striped shirt with a black blazer to finish it off, he looked fabulous and he knew it.

Kurt walked up to the counter and ordered his Grande non-fat mocha and walked around to collect a coffee stirrer and some sugar, before collecting his coffee and walking over to where Sebastian was sat waiting. As he approached the table and sat down Sebastian looked up and took in what he was wearing before meeting Kurt's gaze and smiling at him, only it wasn't like a normal Sebastian smile, there was something different about it, and a look in his eye that Kurt couldn't quite place.

"You make a habit out of keeping people waiting?" Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

"And hello to you too Sebastian." Kurt smirked. "So what do you need to talk about?"

"Well you see, I strive for perfection which means that no matter what my feelings are towards you I want this date to be, well for lack of a better word perfect, and for that to happen I need to know things, like what you like to eat and drink, if you have any allergies, you know that kind of thing." Sebastian finished, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Fair enough, well I don't have any allergies and I'm not really fussy about food except for the fact that I hate tomatoes and I normally just drink water or coffee so, well, surprise me, but no alcohol, I don't do alcohol, not after…last time." Kurt finished, taking a drink of his coffee so he wouldn't have to look at Sebastian as he felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he recalled his incident with April Rhodes.

"Yeah I remember you don't drink from that night at Scandals, and what do you mean last time, what happened?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I ended up getting alcohol poisoning from this toxic mixture a woman called April Rhodes gave me and I threw up over our guidance counselors shoes, she has like severe OCD so that didn't really end well, I ended up in hospital and she had to have four decontamination showers in the E.R." Kurt said; feeling truly embarrassed at this point.

Sebastian looked at Kurt for a moment with a bemused expression on his face before he started snorting with laughter. Kurt's face reddened even more, if that was possible, as he started sinking lower in his chair. "Stop laughing, it's really not funny." Kurt whined closing his eyes and dropping his head over the back of the chair so he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Kurt I'm sorry but that really is quite funny." Sebastian replied through his laughter. "I mean seriously, when we met you should have opened with that story."

Kurt tried to glare at Sebastian but he realized that in all the time that he had known the Dalton boy this was the first time he'd actually seen him so carefree, even if it was laughing at his expense. Soon Kurt was joining in with the laughter and they were both just sat there enjoying each other's company, something neither boy would ever think they would do with the other. It was short-lived however as Kurt heard a very familiar voice behind him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, walking up to table with a look of confusion on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you had plans."

"He does Blaine, with me." Sebastian said before Kurt could reply. Kurt looked over to Sebastian and noticed that his whole demeanor had changed; he was now sat straighter than he was before and he seemed to be almost glaring at Blaine.

Blaine stood for a moment glancing back and forth between Kurt and Sebastian before he turned to Kurt. "Kurt can we talk?" Blaine asked, glancing towards Sebastian before adding "Alone."

Kurt looked over to Sebastian who seemed to get the message. "I have to go anyway." Sebastian said, grabbing his bag and his cup. "I have to get back to Dalton anyway; I'm only on a lunch break. I'll talk to you later Kurt." Sebastian finished, patting Kurt on the shoulder with his free hand and looking down at him. Kurt saw a flicker of something in Sebastian's eyes, but before he could figure out what it was Sebastian was making his way out of the Lima Bean and Kurt had turned his attention back to Blaine who had taken Sebastian's seat across from him.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Blaine started the conversation. "So your date with Sebastian." He said, looking at Kurt with a small smile on his face.

"Blaine it wasn't a date, it was just coffee." Kurt said, looking up from the table to look at Blaine.

"No I mean your auction date." Blaine saw the confused look on Kurt's face before continuing. "You should know from when you were at Dalton that the Warblers gossip more than a bunch of teenage girls, so of course when my ex-boyfriend bids for a date on the guy he has presumably hated ever since the day they met word is going to get back to me."

Kurt looked down at the table in guilt. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we haven't been broken up that long and it's not even a real date, but I didn't want to tell you in case you got angry or upset with me."

"Kurt I'm not angry or upset with you, and I know the whole 'it's not a real date' thing isn't how you really feel." Blaine said, lowering his head to catch Kurt's eye before continuing. "I remember the last time you wore that outfit was for our first of many unofficial dates and you wanted to look good for me. I know you well enough to know that you feel something for Sebastian." Blaine reached across the table to put a hand on top of Kurt's, to which Kurt looked up to finally meet Blaine's hazel eyes. "Kurt I love you, and I hurt you and I want you back desperately, but I also want you to be happy and if being with Sebastian gives you that happiness then I think you should go for it. I'm not saying that I won't be jealous, because I will, but I'll be happy for you Kurt and I want you to know that you can tell me anything, I'm not going anywhere, and as hypocritical as this may sound, if he ever hurts you I will personally hunt him down and beat the crap out of him." Blaine finished, squeezing Kurt's hand slightly.

"Blaine, you're my best friend and it means a lot to me that you said that, I promise not to keep things from you in the future." Kurt smiled, he didn't know why but hearing Blaine say that to him made him feel like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, a weight he didn't even know was there.

Blaine started to rise from his chair. "I have to go back to school; I only came in because I had a craving for coffee." Blaine laughed. "I'll see you later Kurt." Blaine smiled before ducking down and giving Kurt a quick goodbye hug and walking towards the exit.

Kurt sat for a little longer smiling to himself, before finishing his coffee and heading out to his navigator.

* * *

Sebastian had been mentally scolding himself on the drive from the Lima Bean back to Dalton. 'Idiot! Seriously how can one person be so stupid? You need to give yourself some space and time alone to get a hold on whatever…this…is.'

Sebastian pulled up in the Dalton parking lot and let his head fall against the steering wheel. He hadn't seen it at first, but when Blaine came over, and he saw the way he was looking at Kurt, everything started falling into place and his perspective changed. Sebastian Smythe was a player and could get any guy he wanted, and he often did, but that has all gone out of the window, because Sebastian Smythe may be the tiniest bit in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**So there you go guys that's chapter 5! Just to let you know that all the song titles that I'm putting as chapter names are all songs that are on my iPod, don't know why you'd want to know that but it's just give you an insight into what music I like a guess :)**

**If you want to see what outfit I was trying to describe for Kurt it was this minus the hat: **

** wiki/Kurt_Hummel **

**Keep reading guys! Your support is much appreciated :D**

**- Sarah xox**


	6. Chapter 6: Anything Could Happen

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded but I've had so much on! It was my birthday on the 23rd of June (17 at last!) so that was pure family time, and these last 2 weeks have just been hectic, my internet was down and I finished my first year of college, yay! I have 10 weeks now of my own time so hopefully I'll be uploading chapters faster to make up for making you wait so long.**

**I'm going to try something new here, I'm going to write a bit for Sebastian then put down a line and switch to Kurt, I know you guys will pick it up straight away but from experience I've learnt that there will always one person who'll get confused.**

**Thank you guys for being so patient with me, you're awesome! :)**

**- Sarah xox**

**(P.s. something funny that happened this week; my sister Steph tried to argue with me that Hawaii Five-0 isn't in Hawaii)**

* * *

Sebastian was in his room picking out an outfit for his date with Kurt, and he was most definitely not freaking out, he was calm, absolutely calm, extremely calm, ok he was completely freaking out. Sebastian had been on dates before but never with anyone that he thinks he might actually care about, normally he'd just go to the movies and make out at the back before taking it back to his place to finish the night off, but Kurt was different, he made Sebastian feel things that he thought he was immune to, but he liked it, he liked the butterflies he'd get when he'd meet those beautiful glasz eyes, he liked the way Kurt could always give as good as he got, in fact Kurt was the only person that he knew who could keep up with his wit.

Sebastian decided to take a break from the stress of picking an outfit and made his way down to the kitchen to get a drink. He was in the house alone again, not that he was surprised. His parents were both high class business people, he didn't really know what they did but then he didn't really care, he loved his parents, that much was sure, but the fact that they always chose business over him really pissed him off. They weren't horrible people, in fact they were great, they were so supportive when he came out, granted his dad did treat him a little differently at first but that was just because he was confused about it, but once he educated himself about it he was back to old self again, but Sebastian just felt so alone in his big house, half of the time there was only him there which was when he ended up going to Scandals. After one of their longer business trips his parents noticed changes in Sebastian's behavior, he got angry easily and spent most of his time shut off from the world in his room, so they did anything that two loving parents with lots of money would do; they sent him to a Psychologist for a therapy session. Sebastian now knew that the reason he felt the need to go to Scandals and his new found behavior was all down to the fact that he was just lonely, he acted out for a reaction and spent time at Scandals just for attention that he never gets at home.

Sebastian grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went over to the fridge to pour himself some orange juice, he sighed as he leaned against the counter, he'd thought everything through for his date, the place was perfect and the plan of how it was all going to go was full proof, after tonight Sebastian hoped that maybe Kurt would see a different side of him and maybe return his feelings, that was the thing Sebastian was most worried about, Kurt was something else; he was clever, witty, funny, beautiful, and not forgetting sexy, he wondered if he would actually return his feelings or if he would just friendzone him, Sebastian shuddered at the thought. He took out his phone and scrolled down his contacts until he reached Trent's number, maybe Dalton's sassy Warbler could help him pick an outfit.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Lima, Kurt sat in his room flicking through his wardrobe for the eleventh time, defeated once again he threw himself on his bed with a sigh.

"This is useless! How am I supposed to find the perfect outfit for this date when I don't know where I'm going?" He grumbled to himself while sitting up. Kurt hated surprises, he always had, and this date was really starting to stress him out. If he knew where they were going he would be able to pick out the perfect outfit, but he had no information to go on whatsoever. He had 2 hours left until Sebastian came to pick him up and he was starting to panic. "Come on Kurt." He said to himself "clothes are your thing, think about the situation, you don't know if it's a classy place or if he's just taking you to the movies, so dress in something that could be acceptable in both places, simple! Well it would be simple if the majority your clothes weren't still in New York. Damn it!"

Kurt decided to go ahead with his plan anyway and rifled through his wardrobe until he found something he was happy with, he was feeling quite proud of how quick he was able to find something until he realized it had taken him forty five minutes and now he might not have enough time to shower and do his hair, with that thought he jumped up from his place on the bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Sebastian pulled up outside the Hummel-Hudson household. Trent had come over and managed to help Sebastian pick out a pretty good outfit, Trent was actually ok, Sebastian had decided, with his keen eye for fashion and his quick humor it was obvious why Kurt liked him, he thought to himself. He had picked out some dark blue skinny jeans, black Converse, a white button down shirt and a leather jacket for Sebastian to wear. He hopped out of the car and made his way to the front door, he took a deep breath before knocking, and he heard shuffling on the other side before a kind looking woman opened the door.

"Hello dear, you must be Sebastian." She said with a bright smile on her face. "I'm Carole, Kurt's step-mom, come on in." She stepped to the side granting a suddenly nervous looking Sebastian entry to the house. It was smaller than his own, but he had expected that knowing that even though Kurt had gone to Dalton his family weren't wealthy like the other boys there, but he liked it, it was cosy and you could tell that Kurt had had something to do with the decorating; he smiled to himself a little at the thought.

"Kurt, Sebastian's here." Carole called up the stairs. "Come through and sit down Sebastian, Kurt will be down in a minute." She said, guiding Sebastian to the couch before a large man entered the room.

"So you're Sebastian huh?" The man said sitting in the arm chair across from Sebastian. "I'm his dad Burt, but you can call me Mr Hummel."

"Dad, leave him alone." Kurt said as he came down the stairs. Sebastian turned around and couldn't help but stare at Kurt. He was dressed in black skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on, black Vans, a dark blue button down shirt and a black vest over the top. "Hey Bas, shall we go?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Uh, yeah ok." Sebastian said, getting up and smiling fondly at the nick name he had just been given.

"Ok well you boys behave, be careful, and make sure you're home at a reasonable time." Burt said giving his son a hug.

"We will, bye dad, bye Carole." Kurt said, smiling as Sebastian grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door.

As they walked towards the door Kurt was looking down at their joined hands and smiling to himself, he really liked the warmth he got from it and it was something that he missed when he and Blaine broke up, he knew it was a weird thing to miss but he found that until you actually break up you don't realise how the little things, like holding hands, make you happy.

Sebastian walked to the passenger side of his Chevrolet Corvette and opened the door so Kurt could climb inside, he frowned as Kurt let go of his hand, instantly missing the warmth. He walked around the other side of the car and climbed inside.

"You're going to love this." He said, grinning like an idiot

Kurt looked over to him and giggled at the look on the others' face. "Why, where are we going?" He asked, curiously.

"Nope it's a surprise until we get there." Sebastian replied as he started the car. Kurt's only reply was a small huff as he sank into his chair. "What I will tell you though" Sebastian continued, his breath hitching slightly as Kurt met his gaze and he got caught in those glasz eyes "Be prepared, because the fun thing about tonight is that anything could happen."

With that he pulled out of the Hummel-Hudson driveway and started in the direction of their destination.

* * *

**Muhaha! You're going to have to wait until I upload the next chapter before you find out what the date is! I'm going to make it really lovely but I feel that Sebastian was too nice in this chapter and not at all like his usual self, I'm trying to make his wit a sort of defense mechanism. I'm sort of stumped on witty comment right now so if anyone wants to put forward any comments from Sebastian and then a witty comeback from Kurt it would certainly be much appreciated. **

**Once again I am sorry that it has taken 2 weeks for me to upload the next chapter, I know for a fact that when I'm reading Fanfiction I don't like waiting long for new chapters so I will try and upload the next one as quick as possible so please be patient and stay with me!**

**Another thing! I was reading the reviews I got for the last chapter and I'd just like to thank these people for their lovely comments:**

** . **

**LilDevyl**

**and fostinefoli**

**You guys are awesome and, just because I've gotten into the habit of telling you guys what time it is when I update, in Dewsbury England (it's where I'm from but don't judge me for it, it's awful and I can't wait to get out of here) it is 12:35am and the 06/07/2013. YAY!**

**Follow, favorite and Review, you know I love it!**

**- Sarah xox**


	7. Chapter 7: Candles

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I did explain in the last chapter but I truly am sorry :(**

**Anyways, here is the moment you've all been waiting for (*drum role*) THE DATE! It's a short chapter I'm not going to lie but I hope you enjoy it anyway :D**

**You still have to wait to see why Kurt bid on Sebastian but that will be revealed soon don't worry. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and it gives you what you want :)**

**-Sarah xox**

**(p.s. This chapter is called Candles after our beautiful Klaine duet, it's been like one of the most played songs on my iPod :D) **

* * *

As Sebastian was driving Kurt was looking out of the window trying to figure out where they were going, they had gone out of town and had passed every place Kurt thought would be a good place for a date and now he was left with only confusion as they drove along a deserted road with only trees at either side.

"Um Sebastian," Kurt started, unsure. "Not that I think you're one of those guys, but why are we going the same route that a rapist may take?" Sebastian only chuckled in reply, glancing over at Kurt for a moment before turning his full attention back to the road, the last thing he wanted was to get into a car accident with Kurt in the car.

Sebastian smiled as he started to near his destination, he had spent hours thinking of the perfect place for a romantic date and it was when he went into his dad's study to fetch something and he saw a childhood photo on the desk that he finally thought of that one special place that he knew Kurt, a hopeless romantic, would love. Sebastian pulled into parking lot of Heritage Park and looked over at Kurt who at this point just looked bewildered.

"Sebastian, why did you drive me all the way to Westerville to take me to a park?" Kurt asked curiously, turning so he could look at Sebastian properly.

"You'll see." Sebastian replied, winking before climbing out of the car and walking around to open Kurt's door. "C'mon." Sebastian said, holding out his hand and comically waggling his fingers, indicating for Kurt to take it. Once Kurt took his hand Sebastian was leading him down a dimly lit path and towards some trees, he could feel Kurt tensing as they got closer so Sebastian gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before leading him through the trees and out to a clearing.

Sebastian let go of Kurt's hand and walked further into the clearing, it was then that he turned around and couldn't help but laugh at Kurt, whose jaw had actually dropped. The clearing they were on was actually a little rocky cliff that looked over a slow moving river, the area that they were in was surrounded by lit candles, giving the clearing a romantic glow, and in the middle sat a picnic blanket with a basket at one end.

Sebastian sat down and beckoned Kurt to join him. "So what do you think Gayface, does this still feel like a rape situation?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle, even though he was doing a good job at looking confident on the outside secretly Sebastian was freaking out, he really wanted Kurt to enjoy himself and enjoy his company, Sebastian only hoped that this could be the first date of many.

"Wow Meerkat I'm actually really impressed." Kurt replied; a grin plastered on his face. "No really, this is perfect. How did you even think of this?"

Sebastian gave a small smile as he looked out across the river. "My parents and I used to come to this park when I was a little kid, this used to be our little space where we'd come and have a family picnic. We used to come here every weekend and just have a good time, it was kind of like a tradition, but then work got in the way and we just…stopped. I miss it though, this place is really special to me and, well, I wanted to share it with you." He finished and looked down at his hands, he very rarely told people about his past and he didn't know what Kurt would make of this new information, to his surprise however Kurt took his hand.

"I know how important traditions are, my family always did Friday night dinners, just so there was a day when we could all be together and talk about anything and everything. When my mom died we almost stopped having them, they just reminded us about what we lost, but then we realized how important it was to have them. I was an idiot though; I started taking them for granted, but ever since my dad had his heart attack they've become one of the most important things in my life." Kurt finished, smiling at Sebastian.

Sebastian just looked back at Kurt, he hadn't realized all that Kurt and almost lost, yes his parents drove him up the wall sometimes but he could never imagine having to go through life without them. Sebastian snapped out of his reverie and smiled back at Kurt before reaching behind him and grabbing the picnic basket.

"Now when I asked about food you said you were easy-" Sebastian started before he was cut off.

"That's what she said." Kurt said quickly, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Really?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Kurt laughed. "That was an open opportunity, so I took it."

Sebastian laughed along with Kurt before continuing. "Anyway, I've packed some Sushi and some salad and some pasta, I genuinely couldn't think of anything else, so enjoy I guess."

The two enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the evening, laughing and telling each other stories, Kurt was in awe at Sebastian's descriptions of Paris, the city just seemed even more magical when Sebastian described some of the things he'd seen. However, soon it was time for them to go and they started heading back towards Sebastian's car.

"Wait, whose going to clear up all the candles?" Kurt asked, climbing into the car.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that; the other Warblers owe me a favour for the whole rigged auction thing, which reminds me actually, you still haven't told me why you bid on me." Sebastian replied, pulling out of the park and on to the road, heading in the direction of Kurt's home.

"I know." Kurt replied, smiling triumphantly out of the window. "You don't get to know unless I feel it necessary to tell you." Sebastian only groaned in reply. They traveled the rest of the way mostly singing along to the radio, both teenagers found themselves stopping occasionally just to hear the other one sing.

They pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson household and Sebastian walked Kurt to the door before stopping and turning to face the smaller teen. "I had a really great time Kurt, I don't normally trust people but I think I made the right decision in trusting you."

"I feel honored that you trusted me Seb, thanks for an amazing night." Kurt replied, smiling up at him.

Sebastian found his gaze shifting from Kurt's glasz eyes to his lips, he'd never felt this way about anyone before, he'd kissed plenty of guys before but just the thought of kissing Kurt seemed like magic to him. He slowly moved towards Kurt, eyes closing as he leaned down to kiss him, when he finally captured Kurt's lips he felt like fireworks were going off in his head, it was the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced. Kurt was having a similar experience, there had been a time when he'd thought that he would never feel like this about another person, he'd loved Blaine and he'd felt fireworks when he'd kissed him, he remembered that feeling and it was similar to what he was feeling now. If it really was the same feeling that he had when he kissed Blaine then he knew one thing for certain, we was in love with Sebastian, someone that only a couple of months ago he had hated and would happily have punched in the face, granted he knew there would be times in the future when he'd still have that feeling but at this moment he just knew that he was in love with Sebastian and he wanted to be with him.

They were suddenly startled apart by Burt, who was knocking on the door from the inside. "Break it up you two, Kurt you may be in college but I'm not having any funny business on my porch."

Kurt started laughing before looking back up to Sebastian. "I think I may have made a good decision when I decided to bid on you, goodnight." Kurt gave Sebastian one last peck on the lips before going into the house and closing the door behind it.

"Goodnight." Sebastian said, before turning to his car and driving home, grinning like an idiot the entire way.

* * *

**So there's the date. I really hope you liked it and it was worth the wait :)**

**Thanks for the patience and staying with me! I don't know when I'll be able to update next because I'm currently getting prepared for my second year of college! Btw I've passed my AS-Levels :D ready for my A2-Levels now! Bring it on college! **

**Love you guys and I'll hopefully write for you very soon, or sooner than this chapter took to post!**

**-Sarah xox**


End file.
